


Footstools and Back Rubs

by CassandraRose



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Human Furniture, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraRose/pseuds/CassandraRose
Summary: FLASH FICTION: During the Apocalypse, Crowley and Azrial enjoy a quiet moment to themselves. Crowley can't help but get one up on his angelic lover, though this time it has surprising results. Companion piece to my Kingmaker Universe, though no knowledge of it is needed to enjoy this story.Kinktober: Day 2, Human Furniture
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Footstools and Back Rubs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day behind, but that's because Knife Play insists on being around 3k. Enjoy Day 2, and I hope to see you again throughout the month. This is a companion piece to my SPN Kingmaker Universe but can be stand alone as well.

Crowley smirked down at the panting archangel. She was already covered in a slight sheen of sweat from her first orgasm. He’d been teasing her all day, and she was practically salivating at the idea of finally feeling his cock.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you look on your knees?” He asked her as he started to unbutton his shirt.

Her glassy eyes flashed with a challenging look, her sharp tongue never far from the surface. He smirked, and before she could get a word in placed his heel on her shoulder.

“Do I look like a footstool to you?” Azrial hissed, her eyes flashing with annoyance.

“No,” he acknowledged and pushed her down with his heel until she was on all fours at his feet. “But now you do.”

“Bastard,” she snarled. He noted the slight tremble in her body and chuckled as he placed his other foot on her back. He dug his heel against her spine and she hissed in restrained pleasure.

“Only the best for you, darling.” 

“Why do I put up with you,” she huffed. Her voice was twisted with pleasure, her back too sensitive to ignore the wave of pleasure from his heel constantly kneading the same spot.

“Because the sex is phenomenal, the world is ending, and for reasons unknown to even me...” he paused and looked down at her warmly. “You care for me.”

“I have horrible taste in men,” Azrial grumbled. It lacked any heat, and he knew it was more to save face. She was still learning he wouldn’t hold these moments against her. She saw her willingness to submit to him in a slightly negative light. Not because he was a demon, no she’d never be so basic. Rather Azrial felt the need to always put on a strong front, even for him.

Foolish angel.

“Are you comfortable?” Azrial’s sarcastic question made him chuckle.

“I am, but I think I can find better use for that mouth.” Her head lifted slightly and Crowley let out a soft growl at the heated look she pinned him with. “You look far too beautiful there.”

“I thought I looked beautiful on my knees?”

“You look beautiful whenever you’re serving me,” he corrected. 

Azrial snorted, but a comfortable silence fell of them. She adjusted her position and he was surprised that it was actually more comfortable for him.

“Don’t get used to it,” she whispered. “But I’m feeling nice.”

His gaze softened and he gently rubbed a tense spot on her back with his heal. Her body relaxed further as she let out a pleased sigh.

“Of course not, my queen.”


End file.
